A printed circuit board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive traces, pads and other features etched from electrically conductive sheets, such as copper sheets, laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Multi-layered printed circuit boards are formed by stacking and laminating multiple such etched conductive sheet/non-conductive substrate. Conductors on different layers are interconnected with plated-through holes called vias.
A printed circuit board includes a plurality of stacked layers, the layers made of alternating non-conductive layers and conductive layers. The non-conductive layers can be made of prepreg or base material that is part of a core structure, or simply core. Prepreg is a fibrous reinforcement material impregnated or coated with a thermosetting resin binder, and consolidated and cured to an intermediate stage semi-solid product. Prepreg is used as an adhesive layer to bond discrete layers of multilayer PCB construction, where a multilayer PCB consists of alternative layers of conductors and base materials bonded together, including at least one internal conductive layer. A base material is an organic or inorganic material used to support a pattern of conductor material. A core is a metal clad base material where the base material has integral metal conductor material on one or both sides. A laminated stack is formed by stacking multiple core structures with intervening prepreg and then laminating the stack. A via is then formed by drilling a hole through the laminated stack and plating the wall of the hole with electrically conductive material, such as copper. The resulting plating interconnects the conductive layers. In some applications, the plating extends uninterrupted through the entire thickness of the via and each conductive layer is connected to the plating, thereby providing a common interconnection with each and every conductive layer. In other applications, it may be desired that only certain conductive layers be commonly interconnected by the plating within the via.